The legacy
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: It had happened already more than 60 years since Edward left Bella in the forest for her own good. If at least he was sure that she would and has been happy… but it is something that he will never manage to know for sure, or not? TearsUnderMyLashesContest


**The Crying for Edward Contest**

**Nombre del mini-fic: **Solo por ti

**Autor: **dark warrior 1000

**Categoría: **M

**Summary: **Ella se convirtió en el centro de su vida mientras lo ayudaba a recuperarse y a reencontrar su humanidad… pero finalmente debería dejarla partir, aunque su corazón se hiciera añicos.

**Número total de palabras: **2.345

**Número total de palabras en el mini-fic:**

* * *

**Solo por ti**

- Estás segura que puedes hacerte cargo de él- preguntó ansiosa la señora Cullen mordiendo apenas su labio inferior- desde el accidente nunca lo he dejado en manos de ninguna otra persona.

- No se preocupe señora estoy acostumbrada a tratar con pacientes que padecen limitaciones físicas y mentales- le aseguró tratando de tranquilizarla- me he especializado como acompañante terapéutica en los últimos cinco años.

- Lo sé- gimió la mujer removiendo sus manos con nerviosismo- Jasper jamás te habría recomendado para el puesto si no considerara que eres la mejor- con dificultad trago un sollozo- pero no puedo evitarlo. Me siento culpable por dejarlo pero finalmente he aceptado que debo continuar con mi vida.

- Es su hijo señora- le respondió con calidez- lo ama y es lógico que se preocupe- extrañada la morena percibió una ligera rigidez en el rostro de la madre de su paciente.

- Mi Edward ya no está allí- le respondió con dolor- es una cáscara vacía y apática durante la mayor parte del tiempo, sobrevive únicamente porque la naturaleza le dio un físico resistente pero él se fue, no hay nada por que pelear, nada.

La morena frunció el seño pensando en la cantidad de prejuicios que habían surgido en apenas unas frases, por eso le respondió políticamente y sin traicionar sus convicciones- le prometo que lo ayudaré en todo lo que necesite.

- Tienes mi celular, no importa la hora que sea si sucede algo me llamas y yo regresaré de inmediato- la morena asintió- el servicio te ayudará con todo lo que necesites pero recuerda que tu única función en esta casa es atender a mi hijo.

- Si señora- le respondió tranquila

- Ten cuidado, no dejes que te lastime- le indicó tratando de ocultar el dolor que transmitía su voz- en algunas ocasiones se pone violento . Lo ha hecho pocas veces pero tiene una fuerza brutal, solo Emmet es capaz de controlarlo cuando se altera de esa manera.

- Lo tendré, señora.

Luego de prácticamente una hora de vaivenes, repaso detallado de la agenda de actividades y medicinas del enfermo, despedidas fallidas y recomendaciones de último momento la señora Cullen abandonó el hogar de su hijo para intentar retomar las riendas de su vida.

La más tremenda de las desgracias había golpeado a la familia un año atrás. Su único hijo, un hombre sano, atractivo y exitoso había sufrido un atroz accidente automovilístico que había hecho peligrar su vida durante semanas y que lo dejó con secuelas terribles. Necesitado de todo tipo de atención, un cuerpo inmóvil tendido en una cama o atado a una silla, balbuceante, su mirada vacía, dependiente hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si realmente había perdido sus capacidades de entendimiento además de las motoras, si la situación era temporaria o definitiva… e Isabella Swan estaba allí para descubrirlo y hacer todo lo humanamente posible para ayudarlo a recuperarse.

Apoyada en el quicio de la puerta lo observaba, sentado inmóvil sostenido por varias correas para que no se deslizara y cayera al suelo, los hombros hundidos, la cabeza semicaída, conteniendo a duras penas sus babas, las que de tanto en tanto escurrían y humedecían su pijama, su mirada perdida. Doblegado por las circunstancias. Vencido. Su alma se percibía aún más oscura que la penumbra que lo rodeaba.

Siempre le resultaba sobrecogedor percibir la desesperanza, cerrando los ojos llenó sus pulmones de aire e hizo su entrada triunfal

- Buenos días señor Cullen- le dijo utilizando un tono tranquilo al tiempo que avanzaba y descorría las cortinas que mantenían la habitación en penumbras- soy Isabella, espero que se acuerde de mi, nos conocimos la semana pasada- El no se inmutó, no movió ningún músculo, se mantuvo inexpresivo. Ella lo estudiaba atentamente tratando de percibir cualquier cambio, cualquier movimiento, cualquier tensión que pusiera de manifiesto que notaba su presencia- vamos a trabajar juntos en su recuperación. Necesito que me ayude.

Tomando firmemente la silla de ruedas en la que estaba acomodado la arrastró fuera de la habitación y se dirigió con el a la terraza que daba al jardín trasero. Necesitaba que saliera del dormitorio para que las asistentes de limpieza pudieran cumplir sus órdenes. Airear y convertir el mausoleo donde estaba enterrado en vida en un ambiente alegre, lleno de luz y de aromas que invitaran a la vida…

Permanecieron en silencio, la brisa arremolinaba su cabello cobrizo, se lo veía cuidado, limpio, lejano, inmutable…

Cerca del mediodía se presentó la Sra. Coope, una mezcla entre ama de llaves y enfermera. Traía en sus manos una charola.

- Es hora de alimentarlo- indicó con su mejor rictus profesional.

- Adelante- le respondió usando el suyo, ella asintió.

- Tengo entendido que usted se ocupará de esta tarea de aquí en más- se la veía contrariada, mientras procedía a acomodar su cabeza hacia atrás sujetándola con un pañuelo de seda al tiempo que reclinaba el asiento con un movimiento eficiente.

No tenía ninguna intensión de guerrear con ella de manera que simplemente le contesté con un escueto - Así es.

Ella suspiró- Tendría que haberlo conocido antes del accidente Srita. Swan, le bastaba una sonrisa para conseguir que el mundo dejara de girar- Sus ojos se humedecieron.

Se acercó despacio y le apretó ligeramente el antebrazo- estoy aquí para ayudarlo.

- Conozco bien a mi muchacho- respondió la mujer mayor - el nunca se conformó con los grises, para el siempre fue todo o nada- clavando sus ojos azules en mi le preguntó a boca de jarro- ¿cómo se ayuda a alguien que ha decidido dejarse morir?

- Con amor y paciencia- le respondió sin dudarlo por un solo instante. Ella asintió y luego de un ligero estremecimiento se acercó a la mesa de apoyo y continuó con su tarea.

Eficientemente descubrió un bowl que contenía una mezcla absolutamente repulsiva a la vista, cargo una gruesa jeringa con el pasticho espeso y acercándose a él la introdujo en su boca.

Por primera vez pudo percibir una ligera resistencia en su rictus, los músculos de su boca apretándose para evitar el procedimiento. La mujer sin ningún deje de duda apretó su nariz obligándolo a abrir la boca para respirar – no voy a permitirlo Edward- le dijo con voz firme- no voy a permitirte que dejes de comer. El contenido de la jeringa se vació en su garganta. Cinco veces repitió la operación hasta que se dio por satisfecha. Girando sobre sus pasos recogió la bandeja y enfrentó a la morena.

- Es la única forma que hemos encontrado para que se alimente después que le retiraron la sonda.

Aún impresionada Isabella asintió- lo llevaré ahora a su habitación para que descanse- la escena aunque cotidiana en su trabajo le había dejado un sabor amargo- Sra. Coope, ¿me podría dedicar un rato durante la tarde?... quisiera saber más sobre él.

- Enviaré a Emmett para que la ayude a acostarlo- le respondió amablemente- si gusta almorzamos juntas.

- Suena estupendo.

Con eficiencia la morena reacomodó el respaldo de la silla, retiró el pañuelo y entró a la casa arrastrando con cuidado la silla de su paciente.

El dormitorio había cambiado en forma radical, un suave aroma a sándalo impregnaba el ambiente. Isabella decidió higienizarlo y cambiar por lo menos la pieza superior de su pijama. Con cuidado desprendió uno a uno los botones y deslizó las mangas dejando su torso desnudo. A pesar de los meses de inmovilidad aún podía sentir la dureza de su musculatura. Lo frotó suavemente utilizando una toalla húmeda, enjuagándola en la jofaina en varias oportunidades, recambió el agua para finalmente deslizarla con suavidad por su rostro. Notó en él un ligero estremecimiento, casi imperceptible a los ojos pero no para sus manos. Con cuidado volvió a vestirlo. La tarea de sostener un cuerpo fláccido no era tarea sencilla y las correas que impedían que se deslizara lo complicaba aún más. Cuando hubo terminado tomó sus manos, estaban heladas. Las frotó enérgicamente tratando que se calentaran mientras esperaba la llegada del hombretón fuerte del equipo.

Emmett era más que un empleado en la casa de Edward Cullen, eran amigos de toda la vida, cómplices, compañeros de parranda al igual que Jasper. Cuando se produjo el accidente ambos estuvieron al pie del cañón a su lado. Jasper como médico y Emmett como fisioterapeuta.

Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no lo escuchó llegar y se sobresaltó cuando le preguntó con su voz grave- ¿Puedo acostarlo?

- Si, te estábamos esperando- le respondió soltando las manos de Edward, las que como si se tratara de un acto reflejó se movieron buscando recuperar la fuente de calor que habían perdido.

Isabella aflojó las correas y Emmett lo tomó en brazos para depositarlo en la cama- sabes, creo que si hiciera el esfuerzo podría volver a recuperar la movilidad- le dijo sin que ella le preguntara nada. – Te aseguro que me dan ganas de golpearlo para que reaccione, lo conozco, el muy cabrón decidió por su cuenta y riesgo que no va a intentarlo- Ella asintió apenada, Jasper pensaba lo mismo, se lo había dicho cuando le planteó el caso.

Lo acomodaron y cubrieron apenas con la sábana. Sus ojos inexpresivos se mantenían fijos en algún punto del techo.

Emmett meneó su cabeza- No puedo creer que le haya pasado algo así.

Ella sin mirarlo podía percibir la angustia que emanaba el hombre que estaba de pie a su lado- las rutas del destino son inciertas, hay cosas que no tienen explicación, simplemente suceden.

- Pero duelen- le replicó al instante dejando salir el aire contenido.

- Duelen, pero tenemos que ayudarlo para que pueda afrontarlo de la mejor forma posible- al igual que con la Sra. Coope apretó ligeramente su antebrazo en mudo consuelo.

- No creo que jamás vuelva a ser el mismo después de lo que le ocurrió- claramente lo sucedido lo afectaba profundamente.

- Emmet- le respondió la chica clavando sus cálidos ojos marrones en el rostro angustiado- Ninguno volverá a ser el mismo después de lo que pasó. La vida se ve desde otra perspectiva cuando te suceden cosas.

- Te la va a poner difícil, es una mula cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

- Esperemos poder "desempacarlo" pronto para que empiece a recuperarse- le respondió confiada- no creo que quiera probar mi "lado oscuro". Sorpresivamente sintió como sus pies se separaban del piso y su cuerpo era estrujado con fuerza – Me alegro que Jasper te haya encontrado, creo que le harás mucho bien.

- Si es que sobrevivo a abrazos como este- le replicó juguetona.

- Ups, perdón- le replicó al tiempo que la depositaba suavemente en el suelo de madera- soy un poco torpe con eso de medir la fuerza.

Ella lo miró risueña- No te preocupes, no hay daño sin sangre.

Emmett tomó su mano y la besó con actitud caballerosa- No veremos por la noche dulce dama, hoy por la tarde el caballero herido es todo mío.

Isabella le devolvió el saludo con una reverencia mientras pensativa lo veía salir de la habitación. Se acercó a la cama y observo a su paciente. Todo parecía estar en orden. Despejó con cuidado algunos mechones de cabello que descuidadamente caían sobre su rostro - Sabes Edward no tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres al tener amigos que te quieran tanto- Con suma delicadeza deslizó su mano cerrando sus párpados. Se acercó y arrodillándose a su lado, le susurró al oído- Trata de dormir un rato.

Un poco distraída se apoyó a tientas en la cama para levantarse. Sintió un firme agarre en su muñeca. Sorprendida y un poco asustada levantó su rostro encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes clavados en él. Intentó separarse, pero Edward la sostenía con fuerza.

Con su rostro descompuesto por el esfuerzo logró balbucear - No- me-de-jes

-.-.-.-.-

¿Les gustó?


End file.
